Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Birth of the Bugstar
by Pikatwig
Summary: The year was 2000. Diaboromon had attacked and was stopped by the DigiDestined. However, Diaboromon's roots go a bit early in the year and can be connected to a virus that would later plague the world... (One-Shot. 130th upload)


Pikatwig: An idea I started in March that has taken me a while to make… so… I need to call in some help.

KKD: *comes in* Somebody call me?

Pikatwig: Thank you for showing up.

KKD: So… what's going on?

Pikatwig: I got this idea thanks to the fact that we learned where the Bugstar virus originated from… the Y2K Virus from 2000. Then the KR wiki pointed this neat little fact out… Diaboromon, a Digimon created from a virus, was also born in the year 2000. I might be thinking to deeply on this, but I think the Bugstars could be connected to Digimon in some form or fashion…

KKD: Huh… ok… so am I in this for the Digimon side of things?

Pikatwig: Kind of… I had actually forgotten some Ex-Aid plot points and it forces a massive re-write of my idea, so… I think I need some help to get this thing afloat. For that… and for the fact this is my 130th upload on this site and my 800th upload on DA and I need to finish it soon because of other plans I have…

KKD: I see…

Pikatwig: You game to help me out however possible?

KKD: Yea. I'm down.

Disclaimers: Ex-Aid belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. Digimon belongs to Bandai, etc.

* * *

Unknown to many, the Y2K Virus had indeed struck… but only on two computers. One computer in Japan and one computer in North America. The one in Japan had turned into a semi-sapient state similar to the digital creatures of another reality, while the other remained dormant for several months until it found a good host...

* * *

The day that the menace known as Diaboromon struck the internet would be a day forever etched into the hearts of many. One of those many was a teenager named Kuroto Dan, who was observing the battle between the Diaboromon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. It was going badly for the good guys. However, thanks to the support and hope of the many people watching, Diaboromon was stopped.

"Kakoui…" Kuroto gawked with an amazed look, "Creatures made of data… I wonder…"

He then looked at the computer that had spawned the biodigital virus he had discovered earlier that year and saw data signatures similar to what Diaboromon was giving off. This got him thinking and he began to write down ideas to see how similar Diaboromon was to the virus. However, all of the ideas reached one same issues that he had no way to work around, he needed something like Diaboromon, WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon by his side to run these tests.

"If I manage to find that creature… I could see if this code is similar… and see if there was some way to cure any illness there is in the world…" Kuroto muttered before he sighed, "But… I need to stop worrying about this and try and work on those games…"

Kuroto walked off to another room in the house to try and work, but was totally unaware of two items that spawned out of his computer. One of them was a small square-ish device in a pale blue color with two buttons on one side of the screen, one on the other, and a small antennae, and the other item was a pink egg that had yellow and green musical notes on it.

* * *

Several hours had passed before Kuroto had returned to the room. He stretched a bit as he soon spotted the device and a small pink creature that seemed shaped like an eighth note that was asleep.

"Whoa! Where'd this come from?" he gawked as he looked to the creature.

The creature yawned a little and then turned to Kuroto, "Hi. You must be my partner…"

"...partner?" Kuroto blinked.

"Yeah. I'm your partner Digimon!" the small creature giggled, "I'm Melodymon. Nice to meet you."

"Digimon… you mean… like that weird multi-limbed bug fighting that armored winged wolf and the humanoid armored dragon on the computer?"

"...something like that," Melodymon responded.

"Sugoi…"he muttered, "...so… would you be willing to help me with a few things?"

"Certainly."

Kuroto gained a large smile as he hugged the small Digimon, but was unaware that somebody had seen the Digimon with him…

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kuroto had analyzed part of Melodymon and compared it to the biodigital virus and the data he had of Diaboromon.

"Remarkable… the data from you both appears similar… yet also different…" Kuroto noted as Melodymon bounced over to him, "I can find a way to see if they can cross and then we could possibly come up with truly amazing things that are worthy of a kami…"

"..ok…?" Melodymon blinked, "I don't fully get what you mean, but if it's a good thing for me to help you with, then I'll help."

"Thank you…" he smiled as he happily hugged Melodymon, "You are an amazing partner…"

Melodymon giggled a bit and nuzzled against him with a smile. She then began to sing a tiny bit, making Kuroto smile a bit, at ease when some ideas for a game began to come to him as a result of this.

* * *

One evening, Kuroto had stayed late at the Genm Corp building to finish cleaning it up. Melodymon, meanwhile, was at his home and relaxing in his room. Little did the young man know someone walked into his room with something in tow.

"Kuroto, you're ba-" Melodymon began as she turned to the door, "Oh… uh… hi…?" You're… Kuroto's father, rig-"

Melodymon was then struck by a blunt object and knocked unconscious. The man walked over with a sort of chord in tow, plugged it into the Digimon and smirked as he saw the biodigital virus flow into her. Melodymon began to glow purple, starting to shudder as her body began to warp with data flowing off of her. Kuroto's father quickly left the room and left the poor Digimon to suffer. Eventually, Kuroto walked in and saw Melodymon in a more humanoid form with pink hair, having a yellow body with green accents.

"Melodymon!" Kuroto yelled, "What… what happened to you?!"

"That… virus…" she responded, still shuddering a bit, "It… it made me change form… and… it hurts…"

"Hang on… I'll find something to try and heal you… that device!" Kuroto responded as he ran over to get the blue device.

Melodymon tearfully whimpered in pain as Kuroto tried to find the device, "...goodbye… Kuroto…"

She then turned into pixels and turned back into her egg form.

"Melodymon!" he gasped, grabbing her egg and shaking it a bit, "Please no… please no… please no…"

He then resumed his search for the device, leaving the egg to sit on his bed, then he quickly headed out of his room to try and find if it was in another room. After Kuroto left, an older woman walked into the room and saw the egg sitting there and glowing a strange color. She picked it up before the egg vanished in an orange flash and pixels began to form off of her.

"I found it! Ok… ok… ok…" Kuroto yelled as he ran back into his room, "Eh? Kaa-san?! What happened to you?!"

"...I don't know… I found this egg sitting and it vanished after I picked it up…"

Kuroto paled a bit as looked at his mom, _'She… no. No. No. No! Don't delude yourself, Kuroto. She's not infected with the virus… she's not infected with the virus…'_

As Kuroto thought this to himself, his mom got up and gave him a comforting hug to try and relax him a bit.

* * *

Kuroto sat in his office in the Genm Corp building to try and gather his thoughts from what had happened the previous night. He sighed a bit, unsure if what he witnessed made his mom a patient zero to a virus… "No. She's not patient zero… she isn't… don't fool yourself… ugh… I need to find something to think about…"

He then looked to see a small fan letter lying on his desk before shrugging and deciding to read it. Within the letter was concepts for a game in the Mighty series called 'Mighty Brothers XX'. Kuroto looked on with a look of disgust because of how good the idea was before a new thought occurred in his mind and he began to laugh evilly…

* * *

Pikatwig: Not very long, but this idea had to undergo revisions and I have to worry about college and other projects… I do apologize if this plot was, at all, confusing or didn't make much sense. I tried to get this idea to work as best as I could, but I'm not sure if it did.

KKD: It was pretty interesting, honestly. Shame we only saw Melodymon in what I assume would be her In-Training form and… possibly a Rookie or Champion form, hard to say.

Pikatwig: I was thinking that the form she shifted into was an Ultimate level form. Here's why. Bugstars like Poppy, Loverica and some others are described to be in a 'perfect' state and the Ultimate level was called the 'Perfect' level in Japan. Make sense?

KKD: Yea, I guess. Then again, these forms were only seen briefly, so it's kinda hard to tell right off the bat.

Pikatwig: I will say that I did mention this idea to you back when Ex-Aid was airing and we considered an idea that we'd make the Riders into Digimon of some sort. I guess we just forgot about the plan… ah well.

KKD: Maybe we can try that idea at another point in the future. Not too late.

Pikatwig: We'll see. And to explain Kuroto's ramblings of 'my mom isn't infected' it's to try and explain why Emu is still patient zero with this story. We never did learn when Kuroto's mom got infected with the virus, other than it being prior to Zero Day, plus there's Kuroto's father saying he's also 'patient zero'. ...note to self, ask a medial person how that would work. Anyway… thoughts on this one-shot?

KKD: I thought it was a nice little side-story for us. Short, simple, yet effective. And it has the door open for other possibilities.

Pikatwig: I do wish to apologize for any waiting for updates for current projects. College has kept me busy and then there's me wanting to do some other stuff on DA before the end of the month… I will try and get things updated in the future, I promise.

KKD: To be fair, the same has been getting to me, but when I do have time, I'm often working with TB, as well as on other projects, so things are getting a little hectic on my end at times, too. Still, I'm glad we can work on these stories like before.

Pikatwig: Yeah, same here. Anyhow… onto favorite parts. I honestly really liked the scene where Kuroto was cuddling with Melodymon. While I may not like Kuroto that much, even I'll admit, his later relations to Asuna/Poppy at least did a decent job at humanizing him a bit.

KKD: Yea, I liked the parts with Melodymon interacting with Kuroto. It shows that he is human, not some cold-hearted guy who's got unlimited lives.

Pikatwig: Plus, recently there's been somebody else getting my ire… *sees Build drive by with the Ex-Aid Full Bottle* ...we need to get that away from him to re-power Emu. Just FYI. *KKD blinked* Him making that Full Bottle somehow robbed Emu of his ability to transform.

KKD: Sheesh! Well, yea, we'd better take care of that.

Pikatwig: But there's something else we gotta do for DA, so that'll be our focus.

KKD: Right…

Pikatwig: Well, end off time. Just Live More.

KKD: *Salutes* Jaa ne.


End file.
